Conventional authentication systems, such as biometric authentication systems, typically depend on matching a pre-registered template with a current input, such as matching an input biometric image to a stored biometric template. Oftentimes, the matching is based on deriving features from the current input, such as deriving features of an input image of a person's face, and comparing the derived features to pre-registered features corresponding to the same person.
Since the matching operation is typically a Boolean operation (i.e., outputting either a result of successful matching or a result of unsuccessful matching), it may be possible for an unauthorized user to generate a successful authentication result, which corresponds to successful matching, without providing a valid input, through a relatively simple bypass of the matching operation.
Additionally, if an unauthorized user gains access to the stored pre-registered template or features, the unauthorized user may be able to use that information to illegitimately generate a successful authentication result.